starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Police officer
A police officer, also referred to by the term cop, was an individual or a member of a local, planetary, or a galactic law enforcement agency who was responsible for maintaining order, enforcing laws, and investigating crimes. Police officers generally worked only as peacekeepers and investigators though at times they doubled as soldiers though soldiers would also perform peacekeeping duties as part of a militia or planetary defense force. Description A police officer, sometimes referred to by the term cop, was an individual responsible for maintaining order, enforcing laws, and investigating crimes. Police officers could be a simple peacekeeper in a small rural community such as the Niima Outpost on the planet Jakku, or a member of a larger law enforcement agency such as the Coruscant Security Force on the urban planet of Coruscant. Police officers could have varying titles including but not limited to Judicial,Tarkin Inspector, Constable, and Sheriff.Aftermath Most police officers wore uniforms of some kind and held ranks that were military in nature. Lower ranking officers would perform tasks such as patrolling their areas, responding to incidents, and conducting preliminary investigations. Higher ranking officers would supervise a group of officers, provide field reports, conduct investigations, and answered to government leaders. Serious crimes would be investigated by specialized officers such as detectives. Generally, they were experienced police officers in dealing with in depth investigations. Jedi Knights served as peacekeepers for the Galactic Republic and though they only performed those tasks and missions requested by the Supreme Chancellor and the Galactic Senate, they would also assist local police in investigations when called upon. Police officers were also a product of their environment. Some were more hardened and seasoned if they worked in areas that were especially cut throat while others became more cunning and politically adept when working in areas of higher society. With constant exposure to the criminal underworld, some police officers could become corrupt and took bribes or even actively participated in the crime itself. This depended on the society the officers worked in, how such things were viewed, and the checks and balances that were placed on the officers. Appearances *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"High Noon on Jakku" *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]]}} Notes and references Category:Law enforcement ranks Category:Law enforcement occupations Category:Police Category:Law enforcement